


No Caregivers Allowed

by patton_pending



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Age Regressor Janus, Age Regressor Logan, Age Regressor Patton, Age Regressor Remus, Age Regressor Roman, Age Regressor Virgil, Agere DRLAMPT, Caregiver Thomas, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Logan doesn’t need a caregiver. He can handle himself. However, during a storm, he realises he may be in over his head trying to remain in solitude.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	No Caregivers Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: very mild hurt/comfort, crying, fear, thunderstorms, and a big ole cuddle pile, lemme know if I missed anything!!! 🖤🖤🖤

Logan didn't need a caregiver.

In fact, he didn't need anyone to know about his regression at all.

He could handle it alone, like he handled everything alone.

He did not need a caregiver.

So what if he sometimes struggled to put on his pyjamas? So what if he had trouble reading his bedtime stories? So what if he spilled some of his juice when pouring it into his sippy cup? 

He managed. Alone.

One night, however, he wanted to be less alone.

There was a raging storm outside, and Logan wasn't faring well. It caused an involuntary regression and Logan was somewhere between three and five.

He did _not_ like the thunderstorm.

He tried to rationalise it, but what was there to rationalise? It was loud, and he did not like loud.

He cuddled his dinosaur plushie while wearing his rocket ship pyjamas in his bed, silently crying. He did not need a caregiver. He could make it through this. It was only a thunderstorm.

He tried to get it together, he had to be strong in case someone needed him. How could he stay strong though? He was small and scared.

Small, scared, and... suddenly in a completely different room.

He'd been summoned by Thomas, who was looking at him in shock. Logan felt fresh tears rise to his eyes, but out of shame instead of fear. His base was not supposed to find out about his regression, especially not like this. 

"You okay?" Thomas asked.

Logan wept.

Thomas quickly got out of bed and wrapped Logan up in a warm hug. Logan was happy to be hugged by Thomas. Thomas gave good hugs.

"Called you here 'cause the storm was making me weirdly anxious, and now I see why. Don't worry, I've got you."

A pang of guilt hit Logan in the chest. He caused his base pain. How could he possibly live with that?

"You feeling little?" Thomas asked, Logan nodding his head. "I guess it's no wonder I went down that internet rabbit hole a while back. That was you, huh?"

Logan blushed as he nodded again. He hadn't realised he influenced Thomas to do the same research he did. At least his regression didn't need an explanation.

"Storm's scary, huh?" Thomas asked, Logan quickly nodding. "You wanna spend the night here?"

"Pwease?"

The two of them climbed into bed, Logan clinging to Thomas as though his life depended upon it. More thunder crashed and Logan yelped, only to be shushed by Thomas.

"Shh, it's okay, it won't hurt you. You're safe."

Someone else appeared. Logan looked up to see who it was and saw Virgil holding a purple teddy bear while wearing his skeleton onesie.

"Thomas, are we gon' die?" he asked with a childlike lilt to his voice, one Logan recognised.

Was Virgil a regressor too?

"Vee?" Logan asked. "Little?"

Virgil nodded his head.

"Virge, we're not gonna die," Thomas assured. "If you wanna come cuddle, you're more than welcome to."

Virgil shifted from foot to foot before hesitantly going over to Thomas's free side and joining the two of them.

"I think we all need to get some—"

"Thomas, I needs you for cuddles and love and also I'm five and a half!" Roman exclaimed all in a rush as he rose up, wearing cosy pyjamas with Mickey Mouse heads on them.

"Are all of you guys littles?" Thomas asked. "Does that make me a little too?"

"Dunno," Logan murmured. "Where Patton?"

More thunder crashed and Patton rose up with a large panda plushie hiding his face. He seemed like he was crying and Roman gave him a hug.

"Is otay, Pap, we gon' cuddle wif Thomas!"

"We is?" Patton murmured, peeking out from behind his stuffie.

"If you want," Thomas said with a smile.

Patton and Roman joined the cuddle pile by laying at Thomas's legs and holding one another — and Patton's stuffed panda, of course.

"Now, if that's everyone... let's get some sleep," Thomas suggested.

They all said goodnights and did their best to get some rest. Logan was the last one awake, and when he opened his eyes he saw Janus and Remus at the foot of the bed.

He poked Thomas's stomach. "Thomas," he whispered, getting a grunt in response. "Room?"

"Hm?" Thomas took a quick breath before opening his eyes and seeing the other two. He closed them again and yawned. "Come on in, the water's great," he mumbled, still clearly asleep.

Remus hurriedly climbed in behind Logan while Janus was gentle in cuddling beside Virgil. Somehow, everyone was able to rest comfortably in one bed.

Did this odd chain of events mean that Logan needed a caregiver? No.

However, he now _wanted_ one. Perhaps Thomas was available.


End file.
